Good Vibrations
by randomteenager
Summary: [AU] His afternoon could've gone all sorts of ways, but Gray never would've guessed he'd end up here, in the girls' locker room, pressed together in an inconveniently cramped locker with his blushing classmate who was also, by the way, half-naked. [Gruvia] [one-shot]


**Author's Note: **I've kinda been inactive, huh? Life is so busy! But Gruvia week is prompting me to write, and this one was for day 5: longing. I kinda took a little liberty in the definition because this is more tension than longing, but either way Happy Gruvia Week and the return of the anime! My babies look so good *u*

Also, one scene from this story was inspired by an Alto/Sheryl scene from Macross Frontier :) The more you know~ Anyway, I hope you like it! Take care!

* * *

**Good Vibrations**

Summary: [AU] His afternoon could've gone all sorts of ways, but Gray never would've guessed he'd end up here, in the girls' locker room, pressed together in an inconveniently cramped locker with his blushing classmate who was also, by the way, half-naked. [Gruvia]

* * *

Juvia was _warm_—warm, soft, and smelled really nice, and the only reason Gray knew this was because she was currently pressed up against him, their bodies a tangled mess in the tiny locker they were presently squeezed inside.

His afternoon could've gone all sorts of ways, but Gray never would've guessed he'd end up here, in the girls' locker room, pressed together in an inconveniently cramped locker with his blushing classmate who was also, by the way, half-naked.

And how did he get stuck in a tiny as hell locker with said half-naked girl?

Simple: Gray was just trying to do a good deed.

That afternoon, Gray had innocently strolled inside the girls' locker room with the entirely good intention of grabbing Lucy's forgotten keychain. Apparently the keychain and keys were one a kind, and she wouldn't stop going on about how she could've sworn she'd left it in the girls' locker room. Since Natsu was too much of a lazy ass to go and find it himself ("It's the _girls'_ locker room man!"), Gray took it upon himself to find this oh so important keychain. Unlike Natsu, he wasn't a coward: the girls' locker room was just a room with lockers that would be empty after school anyway.

As Gray leisurely strolled inside said locker room, it just so happened that it wasn't as empty as he'd expected.

That day, he learned two things. One, swim practice was every day right after school, and two, Juvia was on the swim team because she had just slipped off her school blouse and was folding it neatly when Gray walked inside.

He stared, she stared, and then her cheeks flamed in a searing blush while his own face grew a little warm because, well, this was awkward. His eyes might've been wandering elsewhere because he'd only seen her hands cover her chest before he realized she'd opened her mouth to scream.

With such speed the track team would be dying to recruit him, Gray was in front of her and slamming his hand over her mouth. Her wide blue eyes stared, and he had to admit, she had really nice eyes despite being wide in mortification.

Holding a finger to his lips, he signaled her silence, and just when he was about to explain his purely innocent intention of being there, more voices started filtering inside the locker room.

His eyes widened as he whipped his head over his shoulder. They both tensed, unmoving as impending footsteps drew closer and closer.

With all Gray's detentions for public indecency (since when was it a crime to lose your shirt a few times in the week?), he'd definitely get suspended for getting caught in the girls' locker room, and if he got suspended, Ur would kick his ass into next week.

Gray preferred his ass in one piece, so he acted impulsively by doing what any desperate man would do in his place: snatched Juvia's wrist and hauled both their asses in a tiny, tiny locker, slamming the door shut behind them.

The sound was drowned out by her swim teammates' chattering voices. Inside, the two were smashed together, Gray's hand on Juvia's wrist while her other hand rested somewhere on his shoulder. A blazing blush spread across her cheeks as her eyes timidly lifted to his, her voice a soft peep.

"G-Gray-sa—"

"Shh!"

He grabbed the back of her head and shoved her face to his chest, muffling her voice but causing her lips to brush his collarbone. Juvia's blush spread to her ears and neck while Gray swallowed, ignoring the chill from her lips on his skin as he trained his gaze to the ceiling.

Adrenaline coursed wildly through his veins. This was bad, _really_ bad. As if getting caught in the girls' locker room wasn't bad enough, Juvia and her half-nakedness only made things way worse—wait.

His face paled.

She was half-naked. The only thing covering her was a thin bra, exposing her shoulders and back and stomach and—his eyes widened—her incredibly ample cleavage pushing up against his chest.

_Whoa._ Where the hell did _those_ come from? How did she hide all that under her clothes?! Great, the one time he miraculously kept his clothes on, hers were off. If this were any other situation—

She shifted slightly, making his breath hitch in his throat. This damn locker—he could feel _everything_, her chest rising with every breath, her thumping heartbeat, how soft her skin was and how nicely she melded against him. Fuck, he had the perfect view of her breasts too, and every breath she took only pushed them further against his chest.

As if sensing his eyes on her, Juvia lifted her face from his neck. Her gaze met his for a moment before she ducked her head, bangs falling over her eyes as she bit her lip. Whether she did it intentionally or not, her body pressed even closer to his, and he cursed in his head. This was such a _stupid_ _idea_—

"Lisanna! You done yet?"

Gray's eyes widened. That voice—he knew that voice.

"Yes, I'm—Cana?! What are you wearing?"

"What?"

"You can't wear your underwear as a bathing suit!"

"Oh please, they're practically the same thing."

Gray stiffened. Fuck_,_ fuck, _fuck_—it was one thing getting caught, but being caught by _Cana _of all people—she'd never let him live it down.

His body instinctively jerked, hand tugging on Juvia's wrist while his legs shifted, and it wasn't until Juvia yelped that Gray realized he'd pushed her bare back directly against the cold locker wall.

Hastily, he slipped his hands between the wall and her back, pulling her close to muffle her squeal. Her forehead knocked against his and he cursed from the brief pain, only to realize their bodies were tangled even more now. Her hands were pressed against his chest, his between her shoulders and the curve of her back, his leg nudged between her thighs and her lips inches away from his.

They both stared at each other, eyes wide and faces tinted pink. Her skin seemed smoother to the touch, her eyes even bluer up close. He could feel the rigidness of her body, rivaling his own because _god _this was so damn _uncomfortable._

Her warm breath passed over his face and neck, sending a shiver down his spine. She felt really nice in his arms, her body soft against his, and her lips—damn it, now was really not the time to be having those kind of thoughts.

How much longer did they have to stay stuck like this? Most of the girls had left aside from Cana and Lisanna, lingering behind because they were still bickering about her stupid underwear swimsuit.

"It's _lingerie_, and you can't wear lingerie to practice!"

"Oh please, this is nothing compared to _real_ lingerie, you know what I mean?"

Lisanna stuttered something, and Gray could hear the lockers rattle as she brushed against it.

"Wait," said Cana, "do you know what I mean?"

"U-Um, I, uh—"

"Ah," the girl went on, a sly smirk curling her lips, "you were thinking about someone to show it to, weren't you?"

"What! I—I don't know what you mean!"

"As if that pink-haired moron would know what to do with it, but all that energy's gotta count for something, right?"

"_Cana!"_

"Come on," she said, her voice dropping to a low purr. "It's totally natural. Your bodies grinding together—"

Gray swallowed.

"—him moaning your name—"

Juvia's thighs clenched around his leg.

"—his hands all over your body, nice and rough—"

His thumb brushed her lower back, making Juvia flinch while Gray froze.

"—and his mouth everywhere."

Her teeth dug into her lower lip, eyes fixed on his chest.

Outside, Cana grinned cheekily. "What, embarrassed? 'Cause it's true, right?"

"N—No…!"

"And you're pulling his hair, biting—trust me, guys love that."

Gray twitched, heart pounding.

"They do?"

"Oh yeah. And every one of them has a weak spot."

"Weak spot?"

"Yep. That one spot that drives 'em wild."

"Really…? Where?"

"It's different for every guy," Cana said as Juvia idly shifted, "but trust me, its there."

Delicate fingers fluttered against Gray's collarbone, making him inhale sharply. Juvia flinched at the sound, slowly lifting her gaze to his. He was glaring at her, dark eyes glinting in silent warning, but there was a pink hue to his cheeks that made her own heat up.

She held his gaze for a moment before slowly closing her eyes. Gray paused, eyes flickering to her lips before he gradually leaned closer, cool breath ghosting over her skin—

_Bzzz._

The two stilled, eyes snapping open.

_Bzzz. Bzzz._

Suddenly, Juvia's hips bucked. Gray stared at her, stunned until realization dawned upon him.

His phone. His phone in the pocket of his leg nudged directly between her thighs.

A bead of sweat rolled down his temple.

The vibration of his phone was pressing directly against her—

"_Ahh~_"

Hot breath hit his ear, making his head jerk back and slam into the locker.

_Bam!_

"What was that?" asked Lisanna, glancing to the lockers. "Did you hear something?"

Gray cursed in his head, ignoring the throbbing pain as he slammed his hand over Juvia's lips.

"Don't change the subject!" Cana replied.

"I'm not!"

"Uh-huh. You're such a prude…"

Gray's face burned in a searing blush, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. Juvia's eyes closed as she whined and whimpered, her noises muffled by his hand. She leaned even closer to him, her cheeks flushed dark as the curves of her body molded against him

Gray cursed over and over in his head, locking his gaze to the ceiling. Of all the times to get a phone call—how long was his fucking vibrating phone going to last?

He felt subtle movement against him, making him stiffen. Juvia was shifting her body, trying to move away from the vibration, but her movements only made his leg slide deeper between her legs. Her eyes shut tighter and she whined, her hands balling into fists at his chest.

Gray stared, eyes incredibly wide, but then his jaw fell open when her hips suddenly rolled forward and she _moaned_ into his hand. The sound reverberated in the palm, sending a wild chill down his spine as Juvia gripped his shirt, desperately clenching the fabric in her fingers.

His phone was _still_ vibrating—how the hell was it lasting this _long_—and the noise seemed to amplify in his ears. Dammit, it was only a matter of time before the girls outside would hear it—

Keeping his hand pressed against Juvia's lips, Gray carefully slipped his other hand in his pocket. He fumbled around, fingers pressing nimbly into every side of his phone to shut the damn thing off. It wasn't until Juvia mewled that Gray realized she was still very much pressed against his pocket, and his fingers were repeatedly brushing her inner thighs with his clumsy movements.

He immediately stiffened, the color draining from his face as Juvia clutched at his wrist and pulled on his shirt. Her reactions were immediate, the sounds coming from her burning in his memory. Her hips bucked and it was almost as if she was leaning _into_ it, seeking his fingers to stroke her again and feed her wanton pleasure, and damn it _all_—to say he wasn't tempted would be the understatement of the year.

But then, by some miracle, his phone _finally_ stopped vibrating. Gray remained perfectly still, steadily regaining his composure before slowly, very slowly, dropping his hand from Juvia's lips. The girl panted quietly, her hand gradually relaxing its grip on his shirt as her body slacked.

Heartbeat pounding in his ears, Gray snuck a glance at her, and then took an immediate double take. Her eyes were half-lidded, dark and glazed over in a haze that sent his pulse racing. She took soft breaths, her cheeks flushed a rosy pink, and then she slowly, sensually, licked her lips. Gray swallowed thickly, blood surging through him as his eyes followed the pink tongue tracing her pouty lips. His mind went blank as she slumped against his chest.

Juvia sighed softly, eyes drawing to a close as her cheek rested against his lean pectoral. But then she heard his heartbeat—wild, irregular and erratic—and her eyes opened in recognition.

_Gray-sama's heart… is…_

Slowly, she lifted her face and looked at him. His dark eyes flickered to hers, then away, then back at her. Her lashes hovered low before she gently pushed herself up on her tiptoes. Gray stared at her, her lips steadily drawing closer—

_Slam!_

The door slammed closed as Lisanna cried, "We're late!" Footsteps rushed around the room before she said, "Come on, Cana!" and grabbed the girl's wrist, pulling her outside.

Gray and Juvia jerked apart, the sound startling the two as they crashed into the locker door. It swung open as Gray tumbled outside, Juvia stumbling after him. He fell on his back with a grunt, his legs tangled with hers as she fell on top of him.

He hissed at the sharp pain—first his head, now his back, this really wasn't his day—before cracking an eye open. Juvia stared back at him, eyes wide and face stained pink with her arms on either side of his face.

He held her gaze before she quickly pushed herself off him, scrambling to her feet and ducking her head. Gray promptly followed suit, standing up and rubbing his back.

His eyes wandered all over the room as Juvia stared at a corner, covering her chest with her hands. Gray cleared his throat, scratching the back of his head and wracking his brain for a way to break this incredibly awkward silence.

He noticed movement from the corner of his eye, glancing over to find Juvia searching around for something. Probably her clothes, given the way her small hands were desperately trying to hide her chest. He spotted the sleeve of her school blouse hanging out of a locker, jammed inside and secured by a lock. She saw it too as her face fell, tucking her head with an embarrassed blush coloring her cheeks.

Gray sighed, passing a hand through his hair before shrugging off his shirt. He held it before her face, making her blink as she glanced at him. A hint of a blush dusted his cheeks as he whisked his head away, muttering, "Here."

Juvia flushed. "Thank you," she whispered as she took it from him, holding it close to her chest. She hid her face in the collar, eyes peeking up at him before roving down the lean muscles of his chest. Her cheeks flushed darker before she looked away and slipped the sleeves over her shoulders.

As she timidly buttoned up the shirt, Gray glanced at her, only for his pulse to race at the sight. His shirt was completely oversized for her, loosely hanging over her shoulders with the sleeves falling over her hands. It stopped just above mid-thigh, and as his eyes traveled higher, he noticed her fingers paused at the button right below her cleavage.

He looked at her, his gaze meeting hers. Her eyes were clouded again, dark but gleaming with something that made his stomach churn.

She looked so…

Her eyes fell to his chest, and he openly stared as she licked her lips.

His mind went blank, and the next thing he knew, he was pushing her against the lockers and kissing her.

She gasped against him, allowing his tongue to slip inside her mouth, but then her reaction was almost immediate. She returned his kiss with equal fervor, clutching his hair and arching her back into him. His hand buried in her hair while her fingers curled in his, tugging and earning a grunt as he kissed her harder.

"Mm…"

His hand slipped to her neck as his mouth slanted over hers. She moaned when his tongue traced her lips, opening her mouth and pulling him closer. Her hand grasped the base of his hair while her palm slid down his toned chest, fingers dipping into the ridges of his muscles. He groaned against her, pressing his chest flush against hers. His hands slid beneath her thighs while her arms circled his neck, their lips caught in a wild, fervent kiss before they finally pulled away to catch their breath.

A thin string of saliva hung between their lips as they panted heavily, foreheads resting against each other. Juvia slowly leaned forward, gently brushing her lips against his before opening her eyes.

Gray looked back at her, eyes half-lidded with his chest heaving in jagged breaths.

"I—uh," he breathed, his hands resting against her waist before he stepped back. Her body sagged against the locker door, her lips flushed pink from friction as her glossy, unfocused eyes looked at his. "That was…"

Juvia silently stared, her heart racing wildly in her chest.

"A-Anyway, sorry about my, uh—" His cheeks tinted pink as he pulled out his phone and looked at the screen, only to find a text from Natsu reading_, "I win!"_ with a picture attached of him in Lucy's room, holding her keychain with his tongue sticking out.

Gray twitched.

Her room. The keychain was in _her_ _room_. So all this was—and what set his phone off was—

He was definitely kicking Natsu's ass tomorrow.

"I-it's okay," Juvia said softly, drawing Gray out of his thoughts as his eyes snapped to her. "G-Gray-sama doesn't have to—"

"I was looking for a keychain," he blurted out, making her blink. "Lucy wouldn't stop going on about it and she said she left it in here, so that's why I—and you—I thought it was going to be empty! But then—" His eyes shifted all over the room as he unconsciously swept his thumb over his lower lip.

When his eyes finally returned to her, her cheeks were a new shade of pink and half her face was hidden beneath the collar of his shirt. She looked way too good in that, his shirt, and it made him want to go over there and pull her to him and keep kissing her like he did—

Oh shit.

He had kissed her.

The girl who always blushed around him.

And he had kissed her _hard_.

…Shit.

"Juvia," he began quickly, "about, what I did—"

"It's okay," she repeated again, her voice a small peep.

"No, I mean after, with the whole—" His face grew red as his thumb swiped his mouth again. "That was just—um, it wasn't—uh…"

Truthfully, he didn't know _what_ it was. Cana said stupid stuff that got him all bothered, Juvia was _right there,_ all soft and smooth and kinda half-naked—and then her in his shirt, licking her lips and looking too damn good—

"Gray-sama," she murmured, toying with the hem of his shirt. "Sorry, Juvia has to go to practice…"

He flinched, "Right! Right, yeah, sorry."

"Um," she added just when he was about to bolt out of there, "will you finish telling Juvia what you wanted to say later?"

He frowned, scratching the back of his head. He kinda just wanted to forget the whole thing.

"Uh…"

"Maybe… after practice?"

After practice? When she'd be all wet, hair damp, skin glistening and clothes sticking to her like a second skin—

"Sure," he blurted before he could stop himself.

He cursed under his breath, opening his mouth to clarify, but the way her eyes instantly lit up made something in his chest tighten. She flashed him a bright smile before quickly unbuttoning his shirt to change, only to pause when she noticed him unmoving, staring with his jaw slacked.

Blushing lightly, she murmured, "Um…"

Gray cleared his throat before whisking his head away. "Yeah, uh, I should go."

"Wait, Gray-sama—"

He quickly glanced at her, only to twitch upon finding her in just her bra again.

"Juvia doesn't want Gray-sama to get in trouble again…" she mumbled, and it took him a moment to realize she was holding out his shirt to him.

"Oh, right," he muttered, taking the shirt from her grasp and slipping it on. "Thanks."

She lifted her head and smiled. "Juvia will see Gray-sama after practice?"

His eyes snapped from her chest to her face. "Huh?"

"Gray-sama!" she cried, a fresh blush spreading across her cheeks as she covered her chest and turned her back to him.

"Sorry!" he said quickly, but he couldn't help it—she always wore such conservative clothing, how could he not stare?

"Juvia will wait by the flagpoles," she mumbled as she pushed him to the exit. "Okay?"

"Uh, okay."

"Gray-sama will meet her there?"

"Uh—"

"And tell Juvia what he was going to say?"

"Well—"

"Then take Juvia out to dinner?"

"Okay, oka—wait, what?"

"Gray-sama, how sweet!" she beamed, throwing herself at him in a hug. Gray stumbled back from the sudden weight, his hands automatically holding her waist as she nuzzled his neck. "Juvia will see you later!"

He blinked as she leaned back and waved goodbye. "W-Wait a second—"

But she'd already turned away, skipping back inside the locker room, and he'd be damned if he got himself into the same situation twice.

So he stood around for a moment, puzzled and scratching his head. Of all the ways his afternoon could've gone—first he'd tried to do a good deed, then got in a pretty awkward situation with the girl who always clung to him whenever she got the chance, then he totally made out with her in one of the hottest spontaneous make out sessions of his young life, and now he had a date with her?

He placed a hand on his mouth, shoving the other in his pocket as he turned away. Even with all her quirks, she _was_ pretty cute, and a pretty good kisser…

The corner of his mouth quirked in a grin.

Guess it was just like the old saying went: good deeds merit good rewards.


End file.
